Thunder and fire don't mix
by DaughterofVlad
Summary: Hiten survived the battle, but was seriously injured. Shiki was walking thru the forest when she came across Hiten. Who is she and what is her secret?
1. the injured thunder demon

Hello there I'm back with a new story I rule, I'm Sesshy-chansbestpal yep, I'm Sesshy-chans best and only friend!

Sesshy: that's not true I could have friend if only this place had demons, other than you!

Me: How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a demon!

Sesshy: Could have fooled me

Me: Well lots of people can so any who on to my strange, idiotic and funny DISCLAIMERS!

Disclaimer: Me: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sesshy& Bob& Bobby: (cowering in fear)

Sesshy: you got get her

Bobby: No you

Bob: no you

Sesshy: (pulls straws out of no where) pick one

Bobby: 'Gulp' (picks a long straw) yes

Bob: Please oh please (picks short straw) NO NO NOOOOOOO

Sesshy: sucker now go tie her up

Bob walk up to Sesshy-chansbestpal with rope in hand

Me: LALALA WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I LIKE SUGAR

Bob: _'I'm so going to die, good bye world. When I'm resurrected Sesshy is so dead'_

Me: 'yawn' 'cough cough' any who I don't own any thing accept Bobby, Sesshy, the world (AKA: I hate that bi! from hell) and Bob who is standing right behind me with rope in his hand so he can tie me up!

Bob: NO I'm not… shit

Chapter one: The injured thunder demon

'_Damn that Inuyasha and his wench, they killed my only brother damn them my poor Manten, forgive me brother I'm so sorry I wasn't even able to kill them before… before they killed you. They will pay as soon as I regain my strength' _Hiten tried to sit up but he failed to, he just collapsed back down. When he tried again his world went black.

Shiki was walking thru the forest near her house trying to find some healing herbs. Shiki was nine-teen years old she was the only healer in her village and she was very talented, she came to the village when she was only four-teen but even then she could heal, the parents of Shiki are supposedly dead, Shiki is very pretty she is the envy of all the girls and all the men in her village want her. She has long bronze red hair, fine bones, the perfect waist, long fine fingers, she was about the same high as most of the men in her village, her eyes were the most beautiful of all, they were sky blue with little specks of white.

Shiki was walking to a place she where healing herbs grow, but to her surprise there laying in a clearing was a man, when she went to turn around so he wouldn't see her she noticed the blood coming out of his shoulder. She ran up to him only to find he had numerous cuts and burses and a huge gash a on his shoulder. "Ow that's got of hurt the poor guy he looks exhausted, I had better bring him back to the house" Shiki picked him up with out any trouble, that was another thing she had amazing strength. Shiki started for her house.

When they had reached the house, which was fairly big, she pulled him into a spear room, then left to go find some healing tools. When she returned he hadn't moved a bit. When she took off his armor and haori she saw that the wound was much bigger than she thought. Finally when she managed to stop the bleeding and bandage up his wounds she left the room.

'_how strange he didn't even stir most people I tend to at least flinch' _ Shiki was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that some one had come in. "Hello Shiki" Shiki was brought out of her thoughts by a masculine voice. "Huh? Oh hello Nokiko would you like some thing?" Nokiko was the village head men and the most wanted man in the village. "I need some more healing herbs" Shiki got up and walked over to a cabinet, then pulled a yellow jar out. "Okay here is the herb it is the best I have" Shiki handed Nokiko the jar. "Thank you" and with that he left. _'I will have you Shiki' _Nokiko thought to himself.

Shiki started to clean up her house it was about seven at night every one who was suppose to come cam and she was all alone in that house with the unconscious stranger._ 'I wonder where he comes from he is probably a warrior or some thing oh well what ever he is he's very cute… no bad Shiki'_ Shiki was brought back by the feeling that some one was behind her. When she turned around there right behind her was the stranger.

"Wha? How can you be out of bed?" Shiki asked shakily. "Who are you" the man asked in a not so friendly tone. "I'm Shiki, I found you in the forest so I brought you here" Shiki said in a cold way. "Why" he asked. "Why what" Shiki said in the same cold way. "Why would you help me what if I was an enemy or a spy?" he raised a brow. "Simple you were hurt it's my job to help you I'm a healer" Shiki said in a well no duh kind of way.

"Oh, by the way I'm Hiten" Shiki looked a little shocked. "Hiten as in the thunder brothers Hiten" Hiten noticed a bit of fear in her eyes, this made him a little nervous for some reason. "…" he didn't say any thing. "No mater you can't be him supposedly he and his brother were killed by some one a few days ago" Shiki said in a little voice. "Yah I herd about that" Hiten thought that it would be safer to just tell a lie.

"So any way you should get some sleep" Shiki pointed to the door. "I'm fine" he said. "Get your ass in that bed or I'll just knock you out and carry you there" She said. "I would like to see that happen" he said with a smirk. Shiki was getting mad so he decided to use her little trick; she poked his chest in a certain place, but nothing happened. "What?" She looked at him dumb struck. "How come it didn't work?" She said out loud. "Probably because all the pain I've been thru" he said like it was no big deal. "What ever just get some sleep you'll heal faster" Shiki walked away from Hiten and then into a room down the hall from his. "Strange girl" Hiten walked into his room then fell asleep.

That's it first chap all done!

R&R Please


	2. You what!

Hello there this is chap two yah I rule (literally)

Disclaimer: Me: Fly monkey fly! Hehehehe

Sesshy: okay then no more sugar while you're watching the wizard of Oz

Me: aw fine

Bob&Bobby: Master the computer is ready

Me: (runs past Sesshy) YAY!

Sesshy: (spines after I pass) dizzy

Me: (sits down at computer chair) now so I can write I don't own any thing accepts Sesshy who had better not get sick in my plant, Bob, Bobby and the world!

Chapter 2: You what!

Shiki woke up to the morning birds singing out side of her window. "Huh another day" Shiki got out of bed and put on her usual kimono. When she past Hiten's room no one was there. '_I wonder where he is I can't have people seeing him it would be scandalous"_ Shiki walked thru her house trying to find Hiten. She finally found him sitting out side in a tree. "What are you doing?" she asked. "What dose it look like" He said from the tree. "What ever your are doing you have to get in side" she said. He jumped out of the tree like it was nothing. "Why?" he looked at her strait in the eyes. '_Well she isn't short of beauty and those eyes where have I seen those eyes'_ while Hiten and Shiki were looking at each other they herd some one calling. "Oh some one must be here" Shiki left Hiten. "Oh and Hiten get in side" Hiten walked in side then to his room.

"Hello" Shiki walked into her medical area. "Hi Shiki" came a familiar voice. "Oh Hello Chizu how are you" Shiki walked up to her pregnant friend. "I've been better" she said with a laugh. "So no pains nothing then why are you here?" Shiki asked. "I came to see you is it such a crime" Chizu is Shiki's best friend, Chizu was married seven months ago, Chizu is also six months pregnant. "So Shiki what's new with you?" asked Chizu. "Nothing my life story, cursed never to love another" Shiki said with a sulk. "Well there is the village head man who has his eyes on you" Chizu said. "Like I said cursed never to love another, I know Nokiko is nice and caring and would make a very good husband, but I want love not just happiness, I want some one who would do any thing to make sure I was safe" Shiki had gone starry eyed. "What you want is a fairy tale love like that only exists in books and legends, you remind me of princess Kaguya (as in the folklore Kaguyahime)" Chizu said. "Well you can't blame me for dreaming" both girls began to laugh.

'_Oh great to giggly girls RRR why didn't I die in the forest why do the gods do this to me?'_ Hiten sat on his bed grumbling. _'Even though her voice is really nice, so is her eyes, her legs aren't that bad either and that chest full and… wait no bad no checking out humans even if this one is gorgeous' _Hiten was having a war with him self over if humans can be hot or not.

"Um Chizu I have to ask you advice on some thing" Chizu looked over to friend. "What do you need" Chizu smiled. "Well um what if I told you I found a guy in the forest and brought him here because he was hurt" Shiki said really fast. "You didn't" Chizu said. "Um maybe" Shiki looked down. "You did, how long ago, what dose he look like, is he cute" Chizu continued to harass Shiki. "Slow down, now his name is Hiten and…" Shiki was cut off. "Hiten as in the thunder brother Hiten" Chizu said in a worried tone. "No now let me finish, so any way when I found him he was hurt really bad so I brought him here to heal, please don't tell any one" Shiki said in a pleading way. "I don't think it's safe" Chizu looked at her with worry in her eyes. "Don't worry I'm a big girl I can take care of my self" Shiki smiled at her friend. "I know but I still worry" she said.

Chizu had to leave so Shiki gave her friend a huge, and then bid her good bye. "Well time to make dinner" Shiki walked into her kitchen then began to get what she needed.

Hiten woke up to a delicious smell. "I wonder what that is" Hiten went to investigate. When he reached the kitchen he heard the faint sound of singing and it was really good. When he walked into the kitchen there stood Shiki singing and cooking at the same time. Shiki didn't notice Hiten standing there; he decided to listen a little longer. When she finished he clapped, he didn't know what these emotions were he never had felt them before.

Shiki stopped dead in her tracks when she heard clapping when she turned around Hiten was leaning against the frame of the door with his eyes closed. "Do you need some thing" Shiki said rudely. "No I smelled some thing good so I went to investigate and ended up hearing some thing quite beautiful" Hiten gave a grin at her blush. "Well dinner will be ready soon" Shiki went back to cooking. "What am I suppose to do until then" he asked. "I don't know, just wait patiently" she said not looking away from there dinner. "Fine" Hiten walked out of the room his long braid trailing behind. Hiten found a nice spot next to a window then began to look out.

When dinner was ready Shiki brought every thing to the table. Then sat down and began to eat so did Hiten. They both eat dinner silently only staring at the moon.

Well that's the second chap

R&R


	3. Tea, good but deadly

Well hello so sorry that it took so long to write more, the people at kind of slapped me on the wrist and I couldn't update for a while but I'm back yup yup yup!

Disclaimer: Me: (holding a globe) THE WORLD IS FINALLY MINE! ALL ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY TWO COUNTRYS AND SIX SEAS! BWAHAHAHA

Sesshy: (rolls eyes) will you shut you're loud stupid trap!

Me: But, but I finally have it all, the world is mine

Sesshy: yah so

Me: poor sport (goes from sad to happy) so any who as your new queen I say that Rumiko Takahashi still owns Inuyasha and Co (accept for Sesshy)

Chapter 3: Tea, Good but deadly

When Shiki awoke she was so tired she needed to get more sleep that was until she remembered that she was expecting some one. "Oh crud why today" Shiki got out of bed and changed. Then went o see if her patient was there, when she walked past Hiten's room she giggled a bit because she herd snoring.

Hiten thought he herd giggles but shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

When Shiki finally finished with her patient she went out side and brewed some tea. When the tea was ready she began to pour. "BOO" "AHH" Shiki threw the boiling hot tea on the poor person, who happened to be Hiten. "Serves you right" Shiki was sipping her tea while Hiten ran like a chicken with its head cut off. "It burns ow, ow, ow!" Hiten finally stopped running around like a crazy lunatic and sat down next to Shiki.

After about an hour of boredom Hiten got up and walked in side. "Where are you going?" asked Shiki. "In side" Shiki nodded and Hiten went in side.

While he was walking through the halls of the big house he ran into some one and not just any one he ran into Chizu. "Oh my, you must be the man Shiki tolled me about you, hello I'm Chizu, Shiki's best friend" she extended a hand. "Um Hiten, Shiki tolled you about me" Chizu nodded her head. "I think you two will make a lovely couple better that that war lord" Hiten blinked a few times. "I will be leaving as soon as I'm fully healed, and who is this lord" Chizu gave a huge smile. '_Just as I thought jealousy, hehehe oh this is perfect" _Chizu began to laugh evilly which caused Hiten to back away a bit.

Shiki was cleaning her office when she herd some one come in. "Uh one moment please" Shiki herd a masculine laugh and turned around to see Nokiko. "Oh hello Nokiko do you need any thing?" Nokiko gave her a charming smile. "No I just came to return this" he handed her the yellow jar. Shiki blushed and said thank you.

Hiten was listening to this little conversation (and sensing the emotion) so he decided to show him self. When he walked through the door every one froze. Shiki turned around to see Hiten standing there. "Who are you" asked Nokiko. "Hiten, I'm" "Hiten is an old friend of mine" Shiki cut in. "Yes he came for a visit" Hiten just stood there. "Oh well um nice to meet you" Nokiko stuck his hand out; Hiten looked at it for a moment then turned his head away. Nokiko just smiled. "Um okay well good bye Shiki I'll see you some other day" With that Nokiko walked out.

Hiten felt the emotion in the air and it spelt death. Hiten gave a small gulp and waited for Shiki to explode. "Um Shiki?" Hiten blinked when he got no response. "Shiki are you okay?" Hiten new if a girl was angry, he had a little sister. "Hiten" Shiki said in a cheerful voice which said sudden death. "'Gulp' yes" Shiki whipped around, she looked angry, but some thing was up, when Hiten got a good look at her he noticed fire in her eyes. "YOU ASS HOLE HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT!" Hiten just shuddered. "YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S CAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!" at that Shiki left a very scared and curious thunder demon.

Well I'm sorry for not a very long chap

R&R


	4. Pondering about fire

Hi, so the three C.d's I want for my birthday which is in three weeks, I think, I want the new Used c.d, The new Velvet revolvers c.d and The new My chemical romance c.d, yup and that's all!

There were some questions about Chizu, well Chizu can be adolescent at times, but most of the time she is wise and understanding, and she is a really reliable friend.

Disclaimer: Me: Bwahahahahahahahaha, hehehe, Hahaha, Happy, Happy, Weeeee hehe

Sesshy: (gives her a look) what have you been smoking, sniffing or injecting?

Me: (holds up empty pixie sticks) PIXIE, HEHEHEHEHE! (In dedication to my friend Rayna, she got high on pixie sticks once, actually a guy named Colton in my class begun to inhale them)

Sesshy: Okay then

Me: (shakes head) Hi, I don't own any thing

Sesshy: that's true you don't even own a head

Me: (glairs) Shut Fluffy boy

Sesshy: (glairs)

Me: I own Bob, Bobby, Sesshy, Shiko and the world!

Chapter4: Pondering about fire

Shiki stormed down the halls of her house. '_Stupid Hiten, he makes me so mad some times, why can't he be nicer to me, he is such a' _Shiko stopped when she noticed that she had wandered into the woods. "What? How did I end up here?" She said to the air.

"Stupid girl, why did she yell at me? That guy was all over her" Chizu watched Hiten walk around in circles. "Well did you ever think that maybe she actually likes Nokiko" Chizu crossed her arms around her fairly big stomach.

"Like hell she would, who in there right mind would ever like that creep, he reeked of wanting to dishonor Shiki" Chizu gave him a look after that last statement. "He what? How would you know how to smell emotions? Only demons... Hiten, are you a demon?" asked Chizu. Hiten looked away and begun to stutter his words.

"Sigh' yes; I am, when I first met Shiki I didn't want her to know what I am, let me truly introduce my self, my name is Hiten the thunder brother" Chizu smiled.

"I knew it, I knew you were a demon, just look at you, and did you know that when I first met Shiki, we were both around twelve, she came to the village in clothes that were made for royalty, at first that's what we all thought that she was some type of princess, but she said that she was only a healer and we all believed her" Hiten just nodded his head.

Shiki was wondering through the forest trying to find some where that looked familiar. "Where am I? Stupid Hiten why did he have to get me mad" Shiki kicked a rock into a bush. "Ahhh what a lovely morsel" Shiki stopped dead in her tracks. "W-who's there" Shiki turned around only to face a boar demon. "Hehehe I'm going top eat you up" Shiki's eyes widened.

"Come to me now and I will kill you before I eat you" the demon took a step forward, Shiki took a step back. "Come now before I get angry" Shiki took off running. "Come now I don't like my food when it runs" the boar ran after her.

"Huh, huh, huh, CHIZU! NOKIKO! ANY ONE HELP ME!" Shiki tripped on a root. "Ow" Shiki sat up, only to hear loud foot steps. "Found you" Shiki edged as far as she could. The boar started to walk over to her. "HITEN HELP! PLEASE" Shiki let one tear fall.

"Hiten help! Please" Hiten stopped talking. "What?" asked Chizu. "Shiki she is in trouble" Chizu's eyes widened. "What go save her" Hiten nodded his head and took off with inhuman speed. "So, you are a demon" Chizu sat down on a chair.

"I need Rajicun" Hiten was running as fast as he could. "RAJICUN, COME TO ME" all of a sudden the thunder pike refigured in Hiten's hand. "Where are you Shiki?" Hiten ran over the tree's.

"Hehehe you are a pretty one, I will have fun with you" the boar went to grab Shiki when he was hit by thunder and flew back ten feet, when the boar got up and looked around he gave a gruff laugh. "So you are alive, that half breed didn't kill you, ah but he did kill your brother" the boar was hit by thunder yet again but this time it was much worse.

The boar had trouble getting up this time. "Why don't you show your face, coward!" all of a sudden Hiten came shooting out of the trees and shoved Rajicun through the boar's stomach. "No one and I repeat, no one calls me a coward" Hiten twisted the thunder pike and the boar died.

Hiten pulled his blade from the corps. Then he turned around and looked at Shiki, she held fear in her eyes. "Why are you afraid, I'm not going to kill you, if I was then you would have been the first to die" Hiten walked up to her and kneeled down right in front of her shaking form.

"You are a thunder brother, why didn't you tell me?" Shiki asked. "I didn't tell Because, I was afraid of what you would say" Hiten's eyes were down cast. "Why would you think that?" asked Shiki. "I don't know your human, I'm demon" Hiten looked up just in time to see that fire in her eyes once more.

Hiten lifted his hand to her face and cradled her cheek in his hand. "Are you sure your all right?" asked Hiten. "Yes" Shiki said. "Good, because if you died, Chizu would have my head" Shiki blinked at this. "Is that the only reason you came to save me" Shiki got up and walked away. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT THE ONLY REASON? WHY ELSE WOULD I SAVE YOU FOR?" Hiten got up and jumped in front of her.

"Would you please move" Shiki's eyes were down cast. "Why" Hiten touched her chin. Shiki's head shot up. "Because, I want to go home! That's why!" Shiki's eyes had fire in them again, yet this time it was different, this time there was a great bit of sorrow not just anger.

Hiten moved aside so she could walk by him. Shiki walked by him with an air of angry sorrow.

Hiten decided to stay behind and think about the fire in her eyes. '_What was that? No demon has got fire in there eyes when they are angry or sad? So what is she, no human, not even a monk or a priestess could have fire in there eyes, so what is she, if she isn't a demon or a human? Shiki, what are you?' _

Shiki made it home in no time at all. When she walked into her house Chizu sat in a chair reading. "Hello Chizu" Chizu looked up from her book. "Thank god your all right" Chizu stood up from her chair and hugged her friend. "How did you know I was in trouble?" asked Shiki. "Hiten heard you calling in the forest, so I take it you found out who he is" Shiki nodded her head. "So what do you think about that, you saved the life of a killer even thought he doesn't seem like a killer" Chizu sat back down.

Hiten returned to the house, he started to walk into the house when he heard Shiki say his name, and stopped. "Hiten is a great mystery" said Chizu. "Yes I know, it's just why is he so grumpy and mean all the time? Why can't he at least smile or be nice?" he heard Shiki sigh. "That's him; he has probably built a shield around his heart" Hiten sank down on the side of the house.

'_She thinks that I'm mean? Why? I did save her and I was nice I didn't make some wise ass remark as well' _Hiten sighed. "Woman are hard" Hiten got up and started to listen in on what the girls were saying.

"Shiki, haven't you heard the story the story about what happened?" Shiki shook her head. "All I heard was that the thunder brothers were killed" Chizu sighed. "Well about three weeks ago, a half demon supposedly killed Manten first, and then killed Hiten, but from what I've seen Hiten survived, so now you know, Hiten has been through a lot, cut him some slack" Shiki looked down at her hands. "I didn't know that he had been through so much" Chizu touched her hand. "All he need is a friend" Shiki nodded.

Hiten chose this time to show himself, when he walked in every thing went silent. "Um Shiki, can I talk to you, in private please" Chizu stood up. "I was leaving now any way, it's getting late, good bye Shiki, Hiten" Chizu walked out of the house. Chizu was walking then stopped. "Hiten isn't the only one who needs a friend, Shiki, Hiten I truly hope you discover your feelings before some thing gets in the way" with that said Chizu walked back to the village.

"So Hiten what do you need to ask me?" Hiten turned to Shiki. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me I should have been more sensitive to you" Shiki felt bad she was the one who should have said sorry. "No Hiten I'm the one who should say sorry, I am the one who was saved, you did risk your life for me and all, I over reacted with the reason I'm sorry" Hiten stared at her, then smiled. "Thanks" Shiki nodded her head.

"Hey Hiten do you want to go out side, the stars are really pretty" Shiki realized what she said and thought that he would laugh at her, she was quite surprised when he said yes. "Okay come on" Shiki grabbed his hand and pulled him out side.

The two of them sat down in her back yard. "Your right it is pretty" Hiten was lying down on his back, so was Shiki. "I come out here to think some nights" Shiki rolled on to her stomach. "Where do you go to think?" Hiten rolled on to his side. "I go where ever I can" Shiki nodded her head. Some how the two managed to lock eyes, they drew closer, and closer, until there lips met.

When they broke apart Hiten had a huge grin on his face and Shiki was blushing, Hiten pulled Shiki into him and they both fell asleep.

The couple unfortunately didn't see the shadow lurking in the trees. "You will be mine Shiki" then the shadow disappeared.

"Master Soten! Master Soten!" Soten sat up in her bed. "What is it Koriyu?" the little red dragon known as Koriyu came flying into the small thunder demons room. "Master, it's Rajicun! It's gone!" Soten got out of her futon and started to walk to the room were Rajicun is kept. "You know no one can grab that blade other than me, Manten and Hiten, and Hiten was the only one who could make it disappear, he was it's controller, so you had better not be joking" Koriyu followed his master. "No I'm not, it wasn't there" Soten sighed.

When the two reached the room were Rajicun is kept, when Soten open the door and looked at the wall in which the thunder pike is kept, it was gone. Soten started to strangle the little dragon. "Where is it!" Koriyu tried to speak but was unable to because of, well being strangled and all. "It w, wa" "What?" Koriyu got out of Soten's grasp. "I said, it disappeared off the shelf when I was in here" Soten's eyes widened in surprise. "Your alive... brother" Soten dropped to the ground and begun to cry.

Okay so that all yup so sorry I haven't been able to update, my Norton anti virus crashed and burned, I'm so mad.

Thanks for reviewing, to make me even more happy send another!


End file.
